


2 - In the Ready Room

by redheadgrrl1960



Series: Among Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.





	2 - In the Ready Room

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.  
> I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.

A PADD containing Tuvok’s latest security drill report was hurled across Captain Kathryn Janeway’s ready room at warp speed. This uncharacteristic action on her part would have startled anyone but she was alone. Alone with her thoughts and they were haunting her like a pack of wolves in a dark forest.

Janeway slumped back in the chair behind her desk, wearily dragging a hand over her forehead trying to stifle an escalating headache. She had worked for fourteen hours straight and not even her first officer had had the courage enough to make her take a break, not after the ice-cold reprimand he and the Doctor had received two days ago. She had learned about them discussing her mental abilities at Sandrine's and such breach of protocol had set her flying through the ceiling. Chakotay had been mortified and the Doctor had been extremely lucky not to have certain subroutines deleted on the spot.

She had replicated some chicken soup earlier, knowing she would have to eat but only eaten half of it. She supposed she ought to be grateful that she wasn’t holding on to that bowl when the urge to throw something hit her.

And all this because of Seven’s kisses. Those full lips on her own, that innocent, exploring tongue searching for passion, for love …

Janeway sighed exasperatedly, impatient with herself, of not being able to concentrate.

“ _Seven of Nine to Janeway_.”

Her comm badge chirped, making her jump. She slapped it quickly.

“Go ahead.”

“ _I require your assistance in cargo bay two, Captain_ ”, Seven said.

“I am pretty busy with reports, Seven. Can this wait?”

“ _No, Captain. The duty roster states that you are off duty and there is an important matter I wish to discuss without delay_.”

Seven’s voice was matter of fact and all Borg, the way she normally talked, as if she was regarding the world from a distance, carefully assessing and calculating. Janeway, however, had found out first hand what deep emotions and passions the tall blonde hid behind those clear blue eyes and cool expression.

The captain sighed inwardly and relented.

“I’m on my way. Janeway out.”

She crossed the bridge and nodded at the betashift, a sinking feeling that her defences were crumbling. And Seven knew it.

 *****

Seven of Nine, a tall, lanky former Borg drone was waiting for her captain. Nobody could see that she was nervous just by looking at her. Her cool demeanour was convincing and if there were any tremors in her hands they were hidden as she had them clasped behind her back, as was her usual posture.

The cargo bay doors hissed open. The captain entered and walked briskly up to the area where the Borg alcoves and Seven’s workstation were placed, taking in the sight of her crewmember standing in attention.

“Seven? What is on your mind?” she asked.

“Cap … Kathryn, I require your assistance.”

“In what way?”

“I have unsuccessfully tried to have a conversation with you for two days now. You have worked more than double shifts and my conclusion will have to be that you are avoiding me. I … I need to talk to you, Kathryn.”

Janeway cringed at the heartfelt plea at the end of the Borg’s request. She was right, of course, she had been avoiding Seven, scared out of her wits of her own emotions.

She inhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a little nauseous.

“I am sorry, Seven. You are perfectly right, I have been hiding. You deserve better, I know that.”

“It is not a matter of what I deserve. I am worried for you. I am aware of your habit of working to hard and not eating properly and thereby jeopardising your health.”

Janeway shook her head and immediately wished she hadn’t. Going pale she steadied herself against the work station.

“You are not functioning properly, Kathryn”, Seven said, concern in her voice.

“I am fine”, Janeway waved her off and then, to her dismay, her knees buckled and she started to fall.

Seven was there in an instant, catching her and sweeping her up in her arms.

“I will take you to sickbay, Captain”, she stated and started walking.

“No! Not sickbay! There is nothing wrong with me that some food, coffee and a good nights rest won’t cure. Put me down, Seven.”

Seven hesitated and looked down on her captain, eyes narrowing. “I do not believe you are being completely honest, but I will comply if you agree to eat and rest immediately.”

“I will. As soon as I have filed away all the reports I have read this evening. I promise”, Janeway said and looked hopefully up at the younger woman.

Seven wasn’t fooled for a second.

“I think you are lying.”

Janeway flinched and that made her groan and rub her forehead.

“I have to finish the reports, Seven. I do.”

The Borg considered this, still holding Janeways smaller form close to her chest.

“I will let you work if you agree to eat first and rest for at least an hour. I will accompany you to your ready room to ensure it.”

Janeway knew from the sound of her voice and the way Seven stuck out her chin, it would be of little use to object. No doubt Seven would not hesitate to embarrass her further by actually carry her to sickbay through Voyager’s corridors.

“Alright”, she muttered through clenched teeth. “But I won’t be carried around like a child. Let me down and you can come with me.”

Seven nodded, an irritating pleased smile on her full lips.

 *****

The betashift had not dared to give them more than one surprised look. They had entered the ready room and Seven had given Janeway an inexplicable look when she looked over her more than full desk.

“Your efficiency has been impaired by your headache no doubt”, she stated and headed for the replicator. “What solid nutrition do you require, Captain?”

Janeway sighed. She knew, of course Seven would guess the reason behind her inefficiency.

“Anything but chicken soup, Seven.”

Seven keyed in commands and a plate covered with rice, fish and vegetables appeared.

“Is this acceptable?” she asked and placed it in front of Janeway on the coffee table.  

“It is fine, Seven. Do get some for yourself, use my rations.”

“I do not re … no thank you, Captain. I ingested solid nutrition two hours and fourteen minutes ago in the mess hall. Mr Neelix’ was serving a new dish in a particularly interesting colour. I do not think I was alone in noticing, most of the crew seemed hesitant at this unexpected first contact.”

Janeway stared at Seven for a couple of seconds and then fell back on the couch laughing.

“Oh my”, she said gasping for air. “You are really developing a special sense of humour. I can see that you are spending some time with Tuvok.”

Seven beamed at her.

“Humour is a difficult concept but I am pleased that you think I am beginning to master it. I find I often amuse people when I do not intend to do so, that is not acceptable.”

“I understand that, but I am sure your unintentional funny remarks will be less and less as you learn. Still, I find them endearing.”

Seven frowned. “That is what you think of a child who is precocious. I am not a child, Kathryn.”

“I am sorry, Seven. No you are definitely not a child.” Janeway smiled remorsefully.

“Eat now, Kathryn, and then you will rest.”

“Okay, okay”, the captain muttered and tried her best to finish her meal. Having eaten a little more than half of it she leaned back and yawned. “I can’t manage one more bite and I have to admit that I am sleepy now. I will take a nap and then finish the reports. No need for you to stay, I am sure you have better things to do, Seven.”

“No. I will stay. You must also activate the privacy seal on your comm badge.”

The younger woman got up from the chair she had been occupying, watching Janeway eat like a hawk, and took a blanket from the armrest closest to her. After the captain had activated the privacy seal on the comm badge and the door Seven put her hand on Janeway’s shoulder.

“Take off your tunic and lie down.”

The captain complied with a sigh of both relief and annoyance. Seven put the blanket on her and softly caressed the shiny auburn hair of her beloved.

“You must rest now. I will be here.”

And strangely enough it was that last remark that made Janeway allow herself to relax, to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Knowing that Seven was there and would take care of anyone calling on her.

 *****

She was running. Her feet heavy with large boots and the environmental suit restraining her movements. She was in hurry, someone was in trouble and she had to reach them. It was dark and she could hardly see where she was going but she kept running even if she was falling over and over … getting up again … running. Her breath echoed in her head, rasping and one word struggled to get out.

“S-seven!”

The pain was evident in her voice and now she knew why she was so frantic. Seven was lost and she hadn’t told her … had been too careful … such a coward not to tell her …

“Seven, wait … don’t …”

Then there were strong arms. Slim, but strong and safe, they were holding on to her, dragging her up when she fell again, pulling her closer.

“I am here, Kathryn. Do not worry. I am here.”

The voice, clear and close to her ear, was soothing her and the arms were very real.

Janeway opened her eyes and the dream faded to a disturbing faint memory in a matter of seconds. The ready room. Seven. Of course.

“You were having a bad dream”, Seven stated and hugged her closer.

“Yes”, Janeway breathed and hid her face against Seven’s neck.

“You were calling my name. Was I in your dream?”

“I couldn’t find you.” Her voice was trembling, her breath coming out in little gasps.

“But I am here now.”

“I’m glad. I thought …” Janeway suddenly flinched. “Was I … loud?”

Seven shook her head.

“No. Do not worry. You were only moaning my name. The betashift bridge crew did not hear you.”

“Thank god.” Janeway allowed her arms to wrap themselves around the younger woman’s waist. Seven had pulled her up in her arms and there was not anywhere else she would rather be right now.

“I have been avoiding you, Seven”, she whispered regretfully. “I was afraid.”

“I was intent on giving you all the time you required”, Seven answered in a low tone, “but I missed you too much, I could not bare to not see you. I was worried that you might regret our kisses and that you would not want to get romantically involved with me again.”

The naked truth from the younger woman’s lips displayed raw emotion. How could anyone ever think of this beautiful woman as a ‘cold fish’?

“I am still uncertain of how I feel, but I know that I need to be with you too”, the captain said quietly. “Your arms both soothe me and excite me. You are on my mind constantly and trying not to think of you makes me very …inefficient. I guess if I accept the impact you have on me I would be a far more pleasant person to be around and also improve my efficiency.”

Seven kissed Janeway’s temple an nuzzled her cheek.

“I think you are correct.”

Her lips found Janeway’s and tenderly she parted them, slowly easing her tongue inside. The captain moaned and met the invasion with her own tongue, caressed the intruder with a slowly building passion.

Her arms caressed Seven’s back, stroking her from her neck to her buttocks in long lingering movements. The younger woman arched against Janeway, pressing her upper body closer and deepened the kiss even further. Her hands on Janeway’s back were mimicking the smaller woman’s caresses, driving the captain mad with pleasure.

“Seven”, she moaned into the soft and wonderful mouth that covered her own. “Oh, darling …”

This was sheer bliss. To be held like this, to be kissed by this beautiful woman whom she adored, maybe even loved. Janeway, filled with such desire and passion, took one of Seven’s hands in hers and put it over her left breast. The nipple immediately responded and pebbled underneath the grey turtle sweater and into the touch.

Seven broke the kiss and looked curiously down on where her hand now was positioned.

“You like this?” she asked. “I think your breast is trying to communicate with my hand.” 

Janeway hid her smile and nodded.

“I would definitely say so.”

“I find this intriguing. Is it painful?”

“No, dear. It is all pleasure.”

Seven experimentally moved her hand, gently squeezing the soft mound. Janeway groaned softly and arched into the touch. “That’s it. Gently … now, pinch it a little.”

Seven complied, rolled the hard nipple between her fingers, then pinched it lightly, making Janeway bite her lower lip and close her eyes.

“Oh, Seven, you do that so well. I … oh … just like that …”

“Would you like me to do this when you are naked too, Kathryn?” Seven asked, her voice low and with a seductive timbre Janeway was positive she never even could have imagined the young Borg could achieve.

“That would probably kill me, Seven”, she breathed.

Seven started to pull at Janeway’s sweater and with a jolt Janeway realised where she was and how totally inappropriate this behaviour was.

“Seven!” she hissed and pulled her sweater down again. “We are in my ready room, for heaven’s sake. We can’t do this here.”

“Where can we do this then?” Seven asked breathlessly.

“We have to get a grip here and not do this at all. I still have all those reports to finish before I can completely log off duty.”

Seven looked disappointed but then brightened.

“If it is acceptable we could meet in your quarters when you have finished?”

Janeway’s heart skipped a beat.

“I am not so sure that is a good idea. I am worried that we are throwing ourselves into a situation we can’t control. I admit there is fire between us and I am so afraid that I might end up hurting you. Can you understand that, Seven?” Janeway asked, looking into the Borg’s ice blue eyes sincerely.

Seven gave it some thought and then nodded.

“I know you do not want to hurt me, just as I would not want to cause you pain. But I fail to see why escalating our relationship to the next physical level could hurt me?”

“Trust me, it could. By jumping into this we could start something we don’t know how to handle. I don’t want to rush into anything, I just want to enjoy being with you, darling.”

“Darling. A term of endearment.” Seven smiled and the wonderfully happy expression on her otherwise so serene features sent Janeway’s heart racing again.

“Yes, it is”, she said huskily. “You are very dear to me.”

“I am your darling?”

The captain blushed.

“Yes”, she whispered. “You are my darling.”

“I believe you are my darling as well.”

“You can’t call me that when we are on duty. Or in public, not just yet.”

“I realise that, Kathryn. It is enough for me to know about it. I like being your darling.” The young woman obviously liked the word, she kept repeating it, tasting it.

Janeway smiled and reluctantly rose from the couch. She folded the blanket, placed it on the armrest and then walked over to her desk. Seven stood up as well, following the smaller woman’s every move with adoration in her eyes.

“I will finish my reports and then head for bed right away. I confess I am exhausted from playing hide and seek with your for the last few days”, she said bleakly. “When did you last regenerate?”

“Twenty-five hours and thirty-four minutes ago”, Seven answered readily.

“Look who’s talking”, Janeway rolled her eyes. “Go and regenerate, Seven, that’s an order.”

Seven looked obstinate but nodded.

“I will comply.”

She walked towards the door but then suddenly turned around.

“Kathryn, will I see you tomorrow? I mean, after our duty shifts?” she asked in a small voice.

Janeway smiled reassuringly.

“Yes, darling. We could have dinner in my quarters if you like?”

“I would like that very much.”

There it was again, the look of adoration, the beaming, glowing happiness in Seven’s deep blue eyes. Janeway swallowed hard.

“Good. Nineteen hundred hours then?” she asked casually and deactivated the privacy lock on her comm badge and the door.

Seven nodded and left the ready room.

 *****

She had only one PADD left to read and sign. Janeway sighed and dragged a tired hand through her auburn shoulder length hair. It had been a tedious two hours but now she was almost done.

A bath, a glass of red wine, some soft classical music …

“ _Seven to Janeway._ ”

She frowned and tapped her comm badge. Wasn’t Seven regenerating?

“Janeway here, go ahead.”

“ _Am I disturbing you, Captain?_ ” Seven’s voice was apprehensive over the comm link.

“No, I am almost done here. Why are you not regenerating, Seven?”

 _“I … I was regenerating. The cycle keeps alerting me, even if it is not complete_.”

Seven was obviously puzzled by it all.

“Do you have any idea why this happens? Have you contacted the Doctor or B’Elanna?”

“ _No, Captain. I … I can not do that_.”

“Why not?” Janeway was concerned now. Seven sounded very unsure which she hardly ever did.

“ _You specifically asked me not to share my feelings for you with anyone among the crew_.”

“What has that got to do with your regeneration cycle, Seven?”

“ _The last thing I think of before the regeneration cycle is you, Captain and also the first thought when the cycle ends. I believe it is possible that I might be dreaming while regenerating and that my nanoprobes are trying to reset me to the normal dormant state and since they are unsuccessful, they end the cycle prematurely_.”

“In other words you have the Borg equivalent of insomnia.”

A pause while Seven considered the captain’s statement.

“ _In a manner of speaking_ ”, she admitted.

Janeway signed the last PADD with a sigh of relief. There, now she could concentrate on Seven.

“Tell you what, Seven. I will go to my quarters now. I will page you when I get there and we’ll continue this conversation, is that okay?”

“ _Yes, Captain_.”

 *****

In her quarters, Janeway keyed in the commands to fill her tub with hot water and added her favourite bath oil. She replicated a glass of red wine and then paged Seven.

“ _Seven here, Captain_.”

“It is just Kathryn now. I am alone in my quarters, darling.”

“ _Ah. I am also alone. Do you want me to try another regeneration cycle now?_ ” Seven’s voice was apprehensive.

“No, not yet. I don’t think it would be anymore successful than the other ones. Are you at least sitting down comfortably while we talk?”

“ _The Borg do not sit_.”

Janeway sighed.

“I know that, but you are tired. I can hear it in your voice even if you don’t admit it to yourself. Even you get tired once in a while. It has been quite some days.”

“ _You are right, Kathryn. I am … weary_.”

“There you go. Please sit down somewhere. Do you even have a chair in there?” Janeway couldn’t remember ever seeing one in cargo bay two.

“ _No, but the dais will be sufficient. I am sitting down now_.”

Janeway smiled. That went well.

She took off her robe and carefully slipped into the tub, sighing when she submerged into the hot, scented water.

“ _Kathryn, are you well? I am hearing strange sounds_.”

“Just me getting into the tub, darling. It has been a long day and a relaxing bath is just what I need.”

“ _A bath_?”

“Yes, it is my favourite way of relaxing. I might play some music later, but right now I want you to tell me what is bothering you to the extent that your nanoprobes are on the warpath.”

“ _I have noticed these new sensations over the last forty-nine hours. They are difficult to disregard and I have had trouble concentrating on my work_.”

“What kind of sensations?”

“ _I think of you constantly. I rather be with you than here or in the astrometric’s laboratory. I feel … empty_.”

Janeway’s heart ached for her. Seven’s voice was as matter of fact as usual but she could clearly detect an underlying pain that surged through the young woman and could more than well explain her body’s reaction. The implants she still had to endure from being a Borg for eighteen years, compensated for most of her bodily functions, but this was apparently beyond their control.

“How do you feel now when we are talking, then?” she asked softly, her voice a husky thrill.

“ _It soothes me, Kathryn. Knowing you are there alone, resting and talking to me, makes me feel less alone_.”

“Oh my darling, I am so sorry that you ever feel alone.”

It was something they had in common. Janeway, alone with her burden of command, with her solemn promise to her crew, to get them home. The young Borg with her struggle to regain her humanity, to fit in among the very same crew.

“ _I am not alone now, I am with you. I can see you inside my mind_.”

“I can imagine you too”, Janeway whispered.

“ _Touch your lips_ ”, Seven whispered back, bashfully. “ _You can imagine that you fingers are my lips_.”

Janeway blushed but did just that. She wondered where Seven had learned about imagination but still closed her eyes and could feel Seven’s full lips on her own.

“You have lovely lips, Seven.”

“ _I am kissing you now, Kathryn_.”

“Mm …”

“ _I am tracing my lips down your neck now, you have such soft skin, like silk. Your taste is palatable, sweet. I regret I did not see your breasts_ ”, she added sorrowfully. “ _I believe I would have liked to taste them as well_.”

Janeway moaned and closed her eyes.

“Kiss them now.”

“ _Oh …_ ”

There was a silence when both women concentrated on their created image. Janeway let her left hand slide up to her breast, fondling the nipple softly, almost feeling Seven’s full lips around its pebbled surface. She couldn’t believe she was actually having a breathy comm badge session with her Borg crew member. But it was more than that. It was Seven. She could not imagine doing this with anybody else, she could not trust anyone like she trusted Seven.

“Seven, I can feel you right here. It is wonderful”, Janeway said softly, breathlessly. “Would you do something for me?”

“ _I would do anything_ ”, Seven answered readily.

“Touch your breasts for me. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice. Touch them and tell me how they feel. Please, Seven.”

Silence at first and then a surprised gasp.

“ _Oh Kathryn … when I close my eyes I can pretend it is your touch I feel. They are soft, but still hard. I want you to touch them. It is … I can not describe it. It is almost painful_.”

“Don’t overdo it, darling”, Janeway said, concerned. “Just a soft little touch. It is meant to be very light, very careful.”

“ _I am careful. It is still painfully pleasurable_.”

The younger woman was silent for a moment and Janeway indulged herself with her own touch, patiently waiting.

“ _Will you do this to me next time, perhaps tomorrow?_ ”, Seven suddenly asked, her voice a little hoarse.

“I think I might, if you want me to.”

“ _I do. May I touch you as well?_ ”

“You may.”

“ _Are you relaxed now, Kathryn?_ ”

“Very. I think I better get out of the tub and go to bed now, before I go to sleep.”

“ _It could be hazardous to sleep in a bathtub, considering the risk of inhaling the water_ ”, Seven agreed. Janeway smiled broadly.

“Do you think you can regenerate now?”

“ _I will try_.”

“Sleep tight, Seven.”

“ _I wish you a good night, Kathryn."_ There was a couple of seconds silence _. "You are my darling_.”

“And you are mine.”

Janeway rose from the bath.

Yes, you are my darling, she thought, a little glowing light in the pit of her stomach making her giddy and realising it was happiness. You are.

*****


End file.
